


Just the way you are

by Bxanie



Series: MaeMusicMelody Appreciation week [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Body Image, F/F, Fluffy, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: The third years and Ruby have a nice day at the beach, but Ruby is acting kind of weird suddenly.[ Part of the MaeMusicMelody appreciation week 2017 ]





	Just the way you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maemusicmelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/gifts).



“Mari!” The blonde turned her head to hear where the noise was coming from, scanning the sea for the form of her friend. Kanan wasn’t far away, only knee-deep in the water so far and waving to get her attention. She had a surfboard in her other hand and seemed to get quite eager to get in the water. Something else seemed to be on her mind, however.

“Mari, where’s your girlfrieeeeeeend?” Kanan teased, rolling her tongue like Mari would usually do. Mari was unphased, however, sticking out her own tongue as she waved her hand dismissively. “I’ll go look for my bella~”

Mari made her way out of the water, shoving her beach ball into Dia’s hands and giving her a pat on the shoulder. Dia had only recently approved of her relationship with Ruby, but that didn’t mean Mari wouldn’t stop taunting her about it every opportunity she got.

They had been dating for three months now. Mari had always had this silly little crush on Ruby that she hid away in fear of Dia’s rage. What Mari didn’t expect, however, was that Ruby felt the same way about her. Ruby had come striding into the director’s office and very nervously confessed her love. Now here they were, three months later and very happily going out. Mari was as happy as she could be.

Ruby and she went on dates almost every week: Picnics, movies, everything Ruby could think of. Mari and Ruby were both very happy to spend their large amount of wealth on the other. Mari already saw Kanan going on a rampage if Mari told her how much money had been spent on her girlfriend.

Thank god for Kanan though. If it hadn’t been for her and her easygoing nature Dia would never be off her back about Ruby. Perhaps the relationship Kanan had with Dia gave Ruby the final push to finally confess her love. The two of them were cute together and Mari knew they were both serious about each other. She had seen it first-hand when they were kids after all. Oh, how good it felt to play cupid and push them both into the right direction. Kanan suddenly received a very special gift for her birthday party: a girlfriend. Served for both a good Valentine's gift and birthday gift.

“Ruby-chan? Are you here?” Mari called out when she stepped into the diving shop, Kanan’s diving shop. The two couples had planned a beach visit months ago and Kanan’s place was the perfect place to change and leave their stuff. The third years had changed there and gone out but Ruby said she needed to do something. It sure was taking awfully long though.

When Mari didn’t hear a response, she went up to Kanan’s room where she had last seen Ruby. There she was, wearing her bikini and looking herself over in the mirror. Her cheeks were tinted a soft pink and she was hugging herself so she wouldn’t have to look at her chest. She twitched around a little to get a good luck at herself.

Her hands dropped eventually only to fiddle with her bikini bottom awkwardly. She turned more and more in front of the mirror, she looked uncomfortable.

“Babe? What’s up?” Mari said, stepping into the room properly so Ruby could see her. The other girl squeaked, her hands slapping itself around her chest again. That definitely called for alarm

“M-Mari-chan….I-I just uh! I’ll be there in a second don’t worry!!” She nodded her head a couple of times to reassure Mari.

Mari didn’t buy it.

“Why are you hugging your chest? Are you hiding a pimple on your chest? Because I didn’t even think that be possible with your beautiful body~” Mari hummed, stepping towards the girl and slowly snaking her arms around the other from behind.

She rested her head on Ruby’s shoulder and looked at the mirror with her, watching their reflection. Ruby was very tiny compared to Mari but neither of them cared, Mari said the height difference was kind of charming in its own way.

Mari also had slightly more weight than all of them, most noticeable around her waist. She wasn’t exactly fat but she wasn’t skinny either - much like Ruby had become. Guess Dia was right about all those sweets she was eating, all the sugar had gathered and was now settling on her hips. Ruby wasn’t pleased, she was on the verge of tears actually. She looked disgusting.

“You know….I have a girlfriend.” Mari started, softly nuzzling into Ruby’s exposed neck, humming against her skin. Ruby liked the feeling of Mari so close to her but her thoughts remained elsewhere. How could they not? Mari was….gorgeous.

Even if she did have that extra bit of weight she still seemed so proud and elegant, She swore swimsuits as if it was no big deal that anyone could see her little extra bit of weight. She didn’t seem to care, god she probably didn’t care at all.

“She’s really pretty...she’s a bit insecure about swimsuits and showing of skin but I think she’s really pretty.” Mari’s words tickled against Ruby’s skin, causing the girl to shudder a little. Mari’s breathing was hot and surprising.

“...I-I don’t think she’s pretty..” Ruby muttered a little, looking down at the floor and avoiding the mirror. She didn’t want to look at herself anymore. It just made her more nauseous than she already was.

“Well, I think you’re wrong. I think she’s the prettiest, cutest girl I’ve ever met. She’s my bella~ and I think the extra bit of weight she has recently gained looks healthy on her. I love her just the way she is. I don’t want her to go on a fancy diet.” Mari pressed a soft kiss against Ruby’s neck before looking back at the mirror, staring at their reflections again.

“Y-You really think so?” Ruby asked, slowly looking back at herself in the mirror.

“Babe, don’t be afraid of what other’s think of you. I think you’re pretty, Dia thinks you’re pretty, Kanan thinks you’re pretty but your own opinion is the most important. If you want to exercise and get rid of that extra weight that’s up to you, but I think you look and healthy as you are right now?”

Ruby slowly nodded, feeling a lot better. She was still insecure and even a bit scared of going out but Mari’s words really helped.

Mari’s arms left her and the blonde made her way back to the room.

“Also I heard wearing swim shirts is popular this season. Kanan should still have one around somewhere over here. If you’re really unsure, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind you borrowing one~”

With that Mari left the room and Ruby was left by herself, contemplating her decisions. She looked at the mirror for a few more seconds, twirling before it a little more. Her top was cute, right? The checkered print...she had insisted on this one since it was so peculiar, yet cute.

Ruby slapped her cheeks lightly and smiled at her reflection, stepping out of the room to go downstairs and to meet her friends with a heavy heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Second day done. Weeeeewww. This one has been sitting in my google docs for forever. It's finally done! Little shorter than I had hoped but alas. Hope you're enjoying the week so far, MaeMusicMelody! I love you!
> 
> See you for angst starting tomorrow.


End file.
